1 hot sauce
by pastel gaps
Summary: Natsu is a hot kisser. Literally.


1 hot sauce

 **by: pastel gaps**

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon.

The day barely bearable with minimal movement until sweat threatens to make the weather feel the hotter. Lucy lounged on the couch of her apartment, lazily switching through the television without paying the least amount of attention, the scorching heat a nagging thought in her head. Meanwhile, both of her closest companions sat on the floor cross-legged, playing a cards game which Happy is currently losing.

But Natsu. Natsu was alright though–no in fact, he loves the weather. She rolled her eyes so far behind when he decided it was okay to barge in her apartment as per usual and say the weather puts him in a good mood to play with his fellow team.

That was not too long ago.

Once Lucy told her friends that she still had some leftover lunch left to heat over, she sees Natsu smiling at her boyishly. She's quite aware that he has physically grown, his jaw more squared and eyes prime with more experience and maturity despite his childish fights with Gray and his words not too thought off for Erza to pummel him to the ground.

But particularly at the moment, she sees his eyes which reflected soft internal light in them, betraying his very rough and boisterous personality. His smile, all teeth showing and his canines poking in between the curve of his chapped lips.

The whole thing all together made a sudden kick in her gut, a stomach wrenching churn when he furrowed his brows together and made a stupid move to step in her personal bubble. As he placed one huge callous hand over her forehead, the internal organ between her chest had doubled its pace. When he innocently leaned over closer until she saw past the concern in his eyes but rather the material green in them. His eyes were so green, she wondered if they were real.

"Luce you okay? You don't look so good" His words curling into a low voice which gave a slight chill across her body.

Her heart was beating so fast–it was, it was–then Natsu. She couldn't explain it but she seemed to notice his mouth moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Or she wasn't exactly listening since she was too busy–

Hell it annoyed her. Natsu annoyed her and he didn't even do anything. In this situation where she's now questioning her fondness for her best friend or she wants nothing more than to find out how chapped his lips were–she acted on impulse.

"Y-you're too close! Get the hell away!" She pushes against his chest with the little strength left in her body before her knees gave away so suddenly for some reason.

Just like what she would expect from her closest companion, he had caught her before she could've landed face first on the floor. His touch left a trail of warmth she didn't mind despite complaining about the weather not too long ago. She couldn't decipher it. And she calls herself a writer, a girl with a talent to figure out things her team put together couldn't do. Yet, she struggles on why she'd rather prefer hitting her head on the floor and passing out.

So she pushed him away again. Having enough of whatever he's doing to her.

"I-I'm fine. Just sit over there and I'll go get your lunch"

That was two hours ago.

And now she's lying on the couch and she's facing his back as he leaned against it for support. Lucy was still not–and still not over eye fucking her best friend. She was already beyond past annoyed but she couldn't help it either. Natsu's back is so broad and narrow, a build up of muscles which seemed to flex and twitch deliciously every time he shuffled the cards for another round with Happy.

Since when did he remove his shirt?

Lucy didn't mind. In fact, he might as well–

Before her thoughts which were fine and tramping only on the side of dangerous waters, could literally dive for something darker. And deeper. She managed to stop herself but left a side bump on the person to blame for all this.

"Ow Luce! What the heck was that for?!" He shoots her a dirty look and she could only take so much before wondering a little if he has the same face when he's fucking her.

She squeals. Sitting up and looking away with a string of curses.

"Yo-you were being annoying.. And will you please put a shirt on?!"

It was one of those days where Natsu did not exactly argue with Lucy over something so trivial because he was just really here to have fun with his teammates and there's no fun with yelling. He just sighed and scrambled back to his original position, with his shirt on, thank God. She wished he would have done something like screamed at her for being weird again or clumsily insult her for a moment but he's only playing cards and grinning at Happy.

By round five of Happy's loss, the exceed retreated away from the apartment with crocodile tears and weak threats of locking him out of his own house.

On the heap of Lucy silently cursing Natsu with all she could think of, he was having his own turmoil, pretending to watch the television with her. He felt like his best friend did not want him here when his best intention was to hang out with her. She looked uncomfortable and disgusted with him earlier too, the thought of her face a while ago made him frown. The least thing he wants is for Lucy to kick him out while she's mad at him. Again. He wasn't bright with pointing out what he did wrong but he really didn't do anything. He's tracing back in his head, remembered that she was annoyed at him when he was worrying over her.

She did feel like she was having a heck of a fever. Maybe she was just trying to hide that she was sick because she didn't want anyone worrying for her.

Yeah that sounded like Lucy.

Then a brilliant (only to him) idea popped in his head.

"Hey Lucy! I wanna give ya something since you're sick and all" He turns to face her, a grin and a small box in his hand.

"Wha-" She was annoyed that he interrupted her thoughts–

"I mean you clearly have a fever, probably a stuffed nose so what's better than to relieve yourself with some hot sauce" The idea's so innocent, so Natsu to get mad at that it distracted her. He pulls the box away which when Lucy inspected enough is a small black coffin with the bottle inside.

She watches as he pops the bottle open, seriously what kind of hot sauce is black? And placed in a coffin? But she watches him effortlessly take a swig, his throat contorting as he drinks. She fluidly follows the movement.

He hands her the bottle which should have meant she should take a swig too but her attention was merely on what's on her hand but what's on Natsu's lower lip instead. A trail of hot sauce stopping by the skin before his chin. It was distracting her, more frustrating that he's so clueless of how he just licked his lips just like that and still left that god awful trail. Seriously she just wanted to bash her head on the wall and die but she somehow managed to translate it differently.

"You should at least try–"

"For fuck's sake Nat–"

She felt like there is no time to finish her sentence, instead shuts herself up and takes his face in between her hands and pulls him close. It's her own tongue licking away the contents of his lips, of his tongue–mouth, replacing it with her own. After a few seconds which felt eternal, the sting, the actually painful effects of the hot sauce finally registered in her brain, she would've–should've stopped there and rinsed her mouth with ice cold water but his own tongue moved against her own.

Natsu elicited a low groan in her mouth as he felt her almost move away. What were they thinking? Absolutely no fucking idea! But his tongue, teeth, mouth and everything seemed to turn the stinging pain in her mouth into a minimal, bearable amount. In fact, it felt good. It felt so good to be nibbled and to be sucked dry by the dragonslayer until she's swollen.

He's somehow on top of her now, they were hot. Literally. They were burning, sweating from all the sauce and the tension translating into low groans and loud moans. But they didn't stop–no. Lucy pulled him closer, making sure he was so close to her as possible, her hands raking in his hair.

Natsu's a hot kisser. Literally. Her mouth burned for something really cold but it felt so good to be tugged in between his canines so viciously. His touches the hotter as he ghostly rubbed her thighs and squeezed her ass deliciously.

"Natsu~" She moaned his name so lasciviously, it seemed to wake the sane part of his mind.

He stopped abruptly, she moaned disapprovingly at the lack of his mouth and hands. He sits up with a blank expression on his face, heaving his breathing.

Didn't he want to go further? She was sure he does. She trailed her still lustful eyes between his legs, it's so obvious.

But wh–

Before she could ask, he stormed her apartment without even a word.

A very silent minute passed by, then another. Another.

It sucked. God she felt horrible.

Of course Natsu did not like her that way. That was probably just the weather and the hot sauce, she could tell he was just worried about her before the meaningless lip locking. God she was so stupid to risk their friendship like that. He's never gonna want to be on a mission with her again. It was fucking painful. Pain that's bitter in her mouth and sick in her stomach.

Lucy didn't want anything more than to be with her teammates through thick and thin, she prioritized her best friend more above all else–she would throw away those disgusting feelings she had for him if it meant they would return to the way things were.

Those feelings, she now just realized.

She probably loved him.

It's why she was questioning her fondness for him, her only fond side showing only to him when he did something sweet which he nonchalantly brushes off. But it were smiles like those where she doubts if she only wants him as mere companion, a friend. It were smiles like those where she admittedly knows saved her on numerous occasions fighting for her life. No. She concluded. He isn't just a friend to her.

Hah friend. Lucy could laugh eternally at herself over being his friend. They would never be friends after what happened–

Natsu's back. She jumped when he slammed the door open and then shuts it close with his foot.

She's still caught up between her tears but she watches him pace at her in four long strides before chugging another small bottle.

Then he kisses her with an equally amount of passion, if not more.

What a stupid idea.

A stupid, Natsu idea. Still too stupid to be mad over.

Lucy laughed in his mouth as she responded back this time.

The hot sauce, she realized a bit hotter than the previous.


End file.
